


As is life

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, refreshing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem I wrote</p>
            </blockquote>





	As is life

It's strange the things you remember  
And the things you seem to forget  
It's a jamboree of all sorts  
A patchwork of joys and regrets

You remember the days when you mess up  
The days when sadness brings tears  
But you forget all those small happy moments  
When it's laughter that brings you to tears

If only we could be happy forever  
To look forward, not think of the past  
Our lives would be full of elation  
With sadness a ghost of the past


End file.
